Dance with My Heart
by HeavenlyTennyo
Summary: My first upload! Aoshi's a rock star, Misao's a dancer, their stuck together as partner for the new hit show in Japan, Dancing with the Stars. Misao really likes her partner, but he's as cold as ice. Can striving to be the dancing champions change that? [Update: Abandoned]


**Dance with My Heart: Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Dance with My Heart:** A Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction written by HeavenlyTennyo._

_**Disclaimers:** Rurouni Kenshin and is characters belong solely to its respectful owners- oddly and sadly enough, not me. Dancing with the stars belongs to ABC and its parent companies. I am simply borrowing their ideas given and all the appropriate credit goes to them, as also no money is being made by me._

* * *

It was a normal glittering day as the bright sun's light was slowly diminishing into night as an intense mirage of magnificent colours of goldenrod and sienna took to the skies. The calm of the setting sun was disturbed by a yell that reflected of the sides of the buildings in a modern-day Japanese suburb. 

"Oka-san!" a child screamed in his home. "Hurry up! You're going to miss it!" This scream was heard from outside as the youth stared at his brightly lit television. It would be hard to figure out as to which house he was in though; it seemed the whole neighborhood had their television on and blaring.

A pleasant looking woman with bronze colored hair, a loving motherly smile, and a caring graceful step, entered her home on the block. "Oh relax Hiro, you know I would never miss it." Mrs. Mikaru, the child's mother, laughed as she entered the home from outside. "You're sister would kill me if I didn't tell her what happened…. Alita practically cried when she found out track practice was at the same time as DWTS."

Hiro's mother walked up to the couch and snuggled in with her son with a bowl of popcorn after she had washed her hands from working in her neat vegetable garden. Young Hiro jumped up to shake out his excitement; silky dark brown-black hair flowing out in all directions on a head with boyish looking charm. He snuggled back into the couch, getting comfy in his oka-san's embrace. "I can't wait to see who gets to stay…." Hiro whispered to his mom as they watched the commercial change to the long awaited program.

There was a new show sweeping over Japan; every Thursday and Friday night all televisions were set on one channel, every pair of eyes concentrated in its direction. What swept the archipelago in the ocean wasn't some anime or singing contest; it was Dancing with the Stars. This new obsession of the nation was from America; as with the American version, celebrities such as actresses and singers joined into partnerships with the best of the best professional ballroom dancers in a competition.

Every week couples would dance with a competitive passion and every week a couple would be eliminated based on judges' and viewers' votes.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Hiro moaned. His favorite couple didn't make the cut and got kicked off the show. Mrs. Mikaru scoffed, "They weren't very good dancers. The guy couldn't lift her up in the air. And the girl tripped. Remember?"

In the end, there would be only one couple standing and glittering on the stage; only one partnership would be crowned champions.

"Oh I know….. but he looked sorta like meeeeee!" A pout formed across Hiro's face, but then disappeared into a smile as he said, "Oh well. Now though, 'Genki-chan' and her guy have to win!" His mother couldn't help but smile as she ruffled his hair. "I bet 'Genki-chan' has to win because you said so."

"Look Oka-san! It's 'Genki-chan!' Go 'Genki-chan'!"

'Genki-chan' was an appropriate nickname given to the dancer by the young boy, when she danced you could see happiness and energy radiating off of her. When the judges needed her to answer a question, even her answers were cheerful. She would laugh and smile even though she could barely breathe roam the stress of the dance put on her petite body.

All the audience and Hiro could see from their television sets were grinning faces, flashing flesh, effortless lifts, graceful steps, and spinning skirts. Through the eyes of the viewer, other than mistakes, nothing but perfection could be seen. Moves would be executed as though they memorized them in their sleep. People saw beautiful people doing move after move, doing dance after dance.

"WOW Look at the costumes Oka-san… They look so nice! I'm gonna buy Oka-san one for Christmas!" "Alright then, once you buy me one, I'll try to dance like 'Chan, okay?" "Mhmmmm- OH MY GOLLY GOSH!"

Hiro screamed as his face lit up with shock and awe, maybe perhaps something else, too.

Hiro's favorite dancer had just earlier graced the stage. Only seconds ago, she and her partner had begun her -no their- routine.

"'Genki-chan' does everything so prettyily! Her guy does too; he must be strong to lift 'Chan like that!" "Yes, he must be, Hiro," his mother said, warmed by how excited he was.

"It looks so easy! I wanna try Momma! Will you let me try after it's over?" Mrs. Mikaru was about to answer, but got cut off as he started dancing around cheering exuberantly.

What the audience couldn't see were the ice packs used to numb twisted ankles, the tortuous pins to secure locks of hair, the used tissues to wipe up tears, nor the bottles of anti-depressants t sooth a suffering mind. The reality of the competition hid from the viewers, as if the cameras filtered all negativity from the truth. No, nothing could be seen once those bright lights flashed on, and the feelings were tucked away; tears locked behind make-up and glitter.

Although most of what was on stage was very much fake, oh so much was very real- the smiles of gladness if they passed on to the next round, or the tears of sorrow if they didn't. True friendships were born through dancing; trust betrayed by it too. Where hate dwelled and simmered, so did love flower and bloom. Pain was healed and inflicted, all behind drawn curtains.

"Tune in next week to see our couples dance the tango!" the television roared right before it was clicked off.

Aspects of reality were real and true, as was the passionate kiss that left a lasting impression on the public when it aired on live prime time television.

Dancing with the Stars was much more than it seemed, but only when one followed the story of what was to be the kissing couple; the story of Makimachi Misao the spirited dancer and Shinomori Aoshi the stoic rock band leader.

"I can't wait for next week! Next time Alita will be here to cheer with me for 'Genki-chan'!"

The day ended as the televisions were turned off and the moon switched places with the sun. All that was left to be seen was the shadow of a child dancing away; joyful giggling fading into the night.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** -bows- Hello Minna! Thank you for reading what I have up so far. It's pretty pitiful compared to all the work that's already up here written by other authors, I just hope it's at least okay- I'm kinda nervous, it's my first posted piece on here! I suppose it's a bit rushed, and it was written with the right tone I had at first wanted to be. I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, and I will gladly take up anyone who would be interested in being a beta-reader, too._

_Anyway… I started this with the story of Hiro and his mother, but originally he wasn't there. I used him as mainly filler, but he shall make other appearances later on. To be honest, when I first got the idea, this part was only about 200 words long. . Well, enough of my rambling; reviews are appreciated, I would really like to know where most of my faults are and if anyone seems interested enough for me to continue._

_-huggles- Aoshi-sama plushie tighly Arigato! -waves- Ja mata ne minna-san!_


End file.
